The Phantom Spider
by Demigod Halfa
Summary: What if Mary Parker wasn't Peter Parker/AKA Spider-Man's real mother? What if the spider bite only ACTIVATED powers that he already had? His real mother is Arachne, mother of all spiders, and he has a twin sister, Ariel Charlotte Parker, who's been in foster care since the day she was born. PERCABETH (even though they're not in here) LeoXOC mild GwenXPeter Amazing Spider Man MOVIE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom Spider**

**Chapter 1**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Ariel Charlotte Parker had had a pretty sucky life up until her eleventh birthday. She'd been in and out of foster homes since she was born. No one wanted her. When she turned eleven, she'd had enough, and decided to run away, once and for all.

While she was living on the street, she met another runaway, an eleven-year-old boy named Leo Valdez. They stuck with one another for three days before his social worker caught him. She never saw him again.

Somehow, she ended up in New York, and felt herself being drawn being drawn towards a hill with a lone pine tree. When she made it up the hill and past the pine tree, instead of seeing the Delphi Strawberry Service that the sign so proudly announced, she saw a… camp?

She settled into the camp life, and learned that the myths of the Greek gods and goddesses were defiantly not a myth. They were real, very real, and she was the product of one of them.

She made friends with a girl named Annabeth. Annabeth was eleven, like her, and was a daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was the one to shorten Ariel's name to Ari.

When Ari had been there for a month, she was clamed by Arachne, mother of all spiders. This unlocked her hidden spider-like powers. She also learned that she had a twin brother.

His name is Peter Parker.

* * *

When she was sixteen and a half, after the second Titan War and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon went missing, three special demigods came to Camp Half-Blood. Jason, son of Jupiter, (yes, he was a Roman demigod. Apparently, they exist, too.) Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, (and the famous actor, Tristan Mclean) and Leo Valdez, who was a son of Hephaestus and a firewalker.

Ari hadn't seen Leo since they were both eleven years old, so don't blame her for what she did next. She ran at him at full speed, and kissed him. On the mouth.

They started (officially) dating after he got back from the Quest for Hera.

It's six months later, and Percy Jackson has been found, along with the last two of the Prophecy of Seven. New York has been attacked by aliens, and was saved by the Avengers. Then a giant Lizard attacked it. This time, New York was saved by Spider-Man. Ari knows that the only way Spider-Man could have gotten the powers that he did was if he was a son of Arachne who's powers had somehow been activated. Ari believes that Spider-Man is her twin brother, Peter.

Chiron has given her a mission to find Peter and bring him to Camp Half-Blood so that they will have help in the upcoming Giant War.

Ariel Charlotte Parker will have to become the Phantom Spider.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be working on the Wife Swap fic, but this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out somehow. I've even been having _dreams_ about this. so, R&R, luv yas**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom Spider Chapter 2**

**(Ari's POV)**

**(A/N I just wanted to let you know that this is before House of Hades (I haven't read it yet) the beginning of this chapter takes place in a slightly AU Mark of Athena.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a man, therefor, I am not Stan Lee, nor am I Rick Riordan, hence why I am on Fanfiction. I own nothing except my OC's and my two cats. **

* * *

"I'm really going to miss you, Leo." I said mournfully to my boyfriend. He and the rest of the 'Seven' were just stopping by Camp Half-Blood to say 'hello' and 'goodbye' before they headed out for Rome. I also knew that they probably wanted to see their friends, just in case this might be the last time that we saw them.

"I'll miss you, too," Leo replied, kissing my cheek. We were sitting down by the beach, holding hands. I could see Percy and Annabeth doing the same thing. "I know, Ari, but nothing can harm the indestructible Leonater! We'll make Dirt Face sleep until our great-grandkids have great-grandkids!"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Leonater'?" I questioned. "Since when has anyone called you the 'Leonater'?" I said with a smirk.

"Just because no one calls me that now, doesn't mean that no one will, Ariel." He said in his 'serious' voice, but there was no way that I could take him seriously when he looks like an evil elf from the North Pole.

I elbowed him. "Be quiet, Mr. Spock," I joked.

He frowned at me, but not with true sincerity. "You _know_ I hate Star Trek." He grumbled.

I grinned. "Yeah," I said. "I do, too. But I love _Galaxy Quest_ and _Space Balls_."

"Guys," Jason called down to us and to Percy and Annabeth. "It's time to go!"

I turned to Leo. "Be good, okay?" I said to him. "Rome took a very long time to build, so don't burn it down."

He gave me an impish smile. "Come on, I bet the Human Torch has burnt down some buildings, so why can't-"

"No."

"But-"

"End of discussion, Leo." I told him sternly. "Besides, the Human Torch got his powers from radiation or something, you got yours from being half god. You cannot set Rome on fire."

"Aw…" he muttered.

We shared one last kiss, and he boarded the _Argo II_. "The Supreme commander of the _Argo II_ is ready to set sail." Leo announced.

"No one calls you that, either!" I called up to him.

"Love you too, Web Head!" he replied. The ship set off, and I sighed.

"Come back safe, Repair Boy." I whispered.

* * *

*the next day*

"Ariel, Chiron wants you," Lou Ellen, a Hecate camper said, coming into my cabin. I was currently the only camper in the Arachne cabin, so I was head counselor.

"Okay, let him know that I'll be there in a sec." I replied. I put my Hi-Pad (Hephaestus improved iPad) down. I had been reading up on this 'Spider-Man' guy. With his powers, and the knowledge that there was only one other demigod child of Arachne left in the world, I had deducted that he was my long-lost twin brother, Peter Parker.

Here's a quick backs story for y'all. When our father, Richard Parker, had an affair with Arachne, (of which we were the result) he never told anyone except for his brother and his wife, Ben and May Parker. When Peter and I were delivered to his door step, he pretended that we were the children of his recently deceased cousin, and Mary believed him. They took in Peter, but believed that two children would be to hard to handle, so he tasked Ben and May with putting me into foster care. I only really met May once, when I was about five. The social worker was begging for her to take me. Apparently, I was 'too much to handle'. I remember May saying that if I hadn't been adopted by the time I was twelve, she and Ben would adopt me themselves.

I sometimes wish that I hadn't run away when I was eleven. But then again, I wouldn't have met Leo, so... well, I guess I'm pleased with my current predicament.

Anyways, when I arrived at the Big House I saw Chiron sitting in his magical wheelchair.

"'Sup" I said half-heartedly.

Chiron smiled at me. "I'm sure that you know what happened in New York a little while back, Ariel?"

"Do you mean the crazy alien attack that the Avengers took care of, or the even crazier giant Lizard Man that Spider-Man took care of?"

"The second," Chiron replied. "As I am sure that you are aware, the only person that 'Spider-Man' could be is a child of Arachne. The only living children of Arachne are you and your brother."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that Peter is most likely Spider-Man." I told him.

Chiron smiled at me. "Yes, I believe so as well. However, I do not know how an unclaimed demigod of Arachne could have gained powers. I know for a fact that a special block was placed upon all children of Arachne until they have been claimed."

"Maybe one of my little spider siblings gave him a blessing," I suggested.

Chiron stared at me. Maybe I had said something intelligent? Well, it does happen from time to time...

"Yes, that could be," he muttered to himself. "Anyway, I would like you to find your brother. We will need him if we want to defeat Gaia."

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes."

I, Ariel Charlotte Parker, to gain the attention of Spider-Man, will have to become a vigilante myself.

I need to become the Phantom Spider.

* * *

**Guys, sorry for not writing in my other fic if you read that, but i have major writers block. anyway, here's you halloween song snippet for this week! remember, R&R!**

_**"And Jack, The Pumpkin King/ Has grown so tired/ Of the same old thing."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom Spider**

**Chapter 3**

**(Ariel's POV)**

* * *

"'The Phantom Spider'? You have got to be kidding me," Malcolm said as he lounged on the bunk beneath mine. Malcolm, a son of Athena and Annabeth's half brother, was my boyfriend before Leo. Even though he was my ex, we were pretty close. It's pretty ironic, considering Arachne's grudge against Athena.

I scowled at him. "Don't judge me. I chose the name because my suite is all grey." I don't mean to brag, but… well, my suite is _awesome_! It looks like Spider-Man's suite, except that it is completely grey with white webbing and a white spider emblem. Because I produce my own webs through an opening on my wrist, there were slits there in the suite. The one-way mirror for eyes is the same, though.

Malcolm just chuckled at me. "It's still not as cool as the name 'Spider-Man', though." He told me.

I frowned. "Um, you hate spiders. Except for me, of course."

"Ariel, you annoy the crap out of me, but I think it's nearly impossible to hate you. Unless you're Phoebe."

I shrugged. "I don't know why. I thought Hunters of Artemis only hated boys." I said.

Malcolm gave me the _are-you-kidding-me_ look. "Did you ever think that it's because you: one, helped the Stoll's paint the inside of her shirt with centaur blood, or two, because you filled her bag with Justin Bieber merchandise." He said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. "Is that why? I thought she would love Justin Bieber, seeing as he's secretly a girl and all,"

We both burst out laughing.

"Stop distracting me," I said in between giggles, "I'm getting ready for my quest. I also need to think of a name for it."

"Why would a quest need a name?" Malcolm asked.

"_Duh_, because all the quests have cool names," I replied

"It's _the Quest for Peter_." Malcolm said. "Or _the Quest for Spider-Man_, depending on how you look at it."

"Oh. That doesn't sound half-bad." I said. I was standing in the middle of my cabin in my suite. I had pulled my shoulder length brown hair into a knot at the nape of my neck so that my mask could fit over my head. I slipped it on. "How do I look?"

"Like a feminine version of Spider-Man" Malcolm replied.

"Great, that's what I was going for." I said. We walked out of my cabin together.

"Ariel, even though we're not together anymore, you're still my friend and I want you to stay safe, alright?" Malcolm said to me.

I nodded my head, ignoring the lump in my throat. "Okay, I promise I won't die. Besides, I packed enough Nectar and Ambrosia to last for a month."

I left him standing in the ¨Ω shaped cluster of cabins, and met Argus at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey," I said weakly. I had taken off my mask and wore my suite underneath a long sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, and a green aviators jacket. I also wore black faux leather combat boots. In other words, I looked just like any other teenager in New York City. "Let's do this."

Argus nodded, and we headed towards the camp van. I felt as if my blood was buzzing within my veins, that's how excited I was.

I hoped that this wouldn't be _too_ hard.

* * *

**Hey, guys, thanks for reading, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I just sort of run out of ideas. R&R, and here's the song snippet of the day!**

**"There are children throwing snowballs/ Instead of throwing heads/ There's frost on every window/ And absolutely no one's dead!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Guys, I am so sorry about the slow updates, but I have tons of homework, I've been grounded from the computer (My mother currently thinks that I am doing homework) and I had work today. We still use typewriters there for some reason. Oh, and I have to read _Manhunt: the chase for Lincoln's killer_, or something like that for English… I am so bored. Also, I just ate a bag of croutons. Just putting that out there for some reason**

* * *

**The Phantom Spider**

**Chapter 4**

**(General POV)**

Peter Parker was later for homeroom, once again. When the teacher's back was turned, he slipped silently into his seat behind Gwen.

After taking a few notes and pretending to know what she was talking about, (which was relatively easy, Newton's Law? Come on!) he felt someone tap on his knee. He looked up from his paper at the back of Gwen's head, then down at his leg. She had put a folded up piece of lined paper there.

Peter took it and pretended to be writing something down while he read it.

_What held you up this time?_ Was scrawled on it in Gwen's handwriting.

_**A giant dog**_, he wrote back hastily,_**it looked like a mastiff, but it would go from a regular mastiff to a huge one with red eyes. You won't believe this, but some girl showed up with a bronze sword and slashed it into sand**_**.**He conspicuously handed it back to her.

He noticed Gwen tense a bit after reading it. It seemed like she was debating what to write, because she took a really long time getting it back to him. Finally, the reply came.

_Talk to me after class._

His brow furrowed. What did Gwen know about this? Was the dog something that Oscorp had had a hand in creating?

Well, he'd just have to wait and see.

"So…" Peter began, and then trailed off. He had no idea what to say.

"Do you think that this dog was a mutant and the girl was another superhero wannabe?" Gwen asked him.

Peter frowned. "I am not a 'wannabe superhero'!"

"I never said that, Peter."

"It was implied."

"Just answer the freaking question."

"Well… yeah. The dog was pretty weird. What animal can change like that, I ask you. Let me answer that; the kind that has freaky crossover DNA, that's what." He was starting to go into a rant.

* * *

**(Ari's POV)**

Ah, Monday. Today I would be going to school for the first time in six years. Why am I going to school, you ask? Well, if I am to find my brother, I need to pose as a student at his high school. Hopefully there're a few demigods that go to camp there. I could use some familiar faces. I knew that Grover Underwood was going to be there, since he no longer needed to look for Percy. Maybe I would run into him?

Currently, I was waiting in the office for the secretary to get me my schedule. Reading it, I was thinking that it absolutely sucked to have dyslexia. I was absolutely overjoyed that I didn't have ADHD as well. I was a bit envious of Frank though, since he had neither of those oh so wonderful disorders…

_Hades' Underpants_, I thought as I read the schedule, which I had used the mist over the secretary to make it nearly the same as Peter's, _this guy is in_ smart_ people classes._

Don't get me wrong, I'm _so_ not as dumb as Percy is when it comes to, well, anything, really. I have average intelligence. That means I can understand some of what Annabeth says. _Some_ being the key word here.

_Dear Athena,_ I prayed to the currently bipolar goddess, _I know you hate my guts, but even having a shot at this war depends on my ability to stay in these classes. PLEASE help me!_

"Do you need any help with finding your classes?" the secretary asked kindly.

I nodded.

She pressed the intercom button and said, "Gwen Stacy to the business office, Gwen Stacy to the business office."

A little while later, a pretty blonde girl with light blue eyes walked into the room. She sort of reminded me of Annabeth with that hair. Heck, maybe they're sisters…

"Gwen, this is Ariel Charlotte **(A/N) She's using her middle name as her surname because people will get suspicious if she has the same last name as Peter, and, well…)** she's new here, and since she has an almost identical schedule to you, I would like you to show her around.

"Okay," Gwen said, "no problem." She turned towards me. "Let me see your classes so that I know which one's we have together.

We had all but seventh and eigth together, and can you guess whom I have the last two with? That's right, Peter. Well, that makes my job a lot easier, because Peter and Gwen have like, three classes out of eight together.

It was second period now, and Peter wasn't in this class, which was English. Oh, gods, I did not want to go through with this.

During the beginning of the lecture, in which the teacher was talking about _The Iliad_ by Homer, (something that I am all to familiar with) I raised my hand.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ms. Charlotte?"

"Um," I began, (oh, gods, this was embarrassing) "I can't read this."

Some of the kids snickered. My face turned red, and Gwen gave me a curious glance.

"And why would that be?" the teacher asked.

"I have dyslexia. I can read Greek and some Latin, though…"

Something flickered within the teacher's eyes. "Come see me after class, Ms. Charlotte."

I nodded.

Gwen leaned over to me. "You have dyslexia but can read two other languages, one of which is a dead language?"

"Yeah, my…cousins…taught me how." I said. I didn't really know if Arachne was related to the gods, you know, like, if she was a daughter of one of them, but it was an easy lie.

"Is your family Greek or Italian?" Gwen asked.

"My mother's side of the family is Greek. I'm half American and half Greek. I think my mom was adopted into the family, or something like that." I replied.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We only had four classes today, and I had already missed the first one (thanks to the stupid hellhound) and the last two were pretty boring. Peter was in my fourth Period. I kept sneaking glances at him when no one was watching.

_We look a lot alike_, I thought as I looked at him,_ all but the eyes… and the fact that I have a more feminine face._

I went up to the teacher's desk after everyone had left. "You wanted to see me?" I asked him. _Please, gods, please don't be in trouble..._

"Yes, I did." he answered. "You're the girl that Chiron sent, correct?"

* * *

**(A/N) OOH, cliffie! Thank you for the review, z, even if I didn't really get it… anyways, let's get down to business (to defeat the Huns) I need at LEAST 3 reviews before I continue. I need some ideas for Phantom (Ariel) and Spidey's first meeting. R&R! Here's a song snippet… actually it's just a line from **_**Hocus Pocus**_**…**

"_**Come little children,**_

_**I'll take thee away,**_

_**Into a land of enchantment…**_

_**Come little children,**_

_**The time's come to play,**_

_**Here in my garden**_

_**Of magic…"**_


	5. Author's Note, Please Read

**(A/N) Hey guys, just a quick a/n. I have a poll open for Ariel and Leo on my page, check it out please. I'll have the next chappie out as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Sorry the chapter took so long, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands, but I'm back now! Oh, and I may or may not be doing this on a school computer during class time…*gives the shifty eyes* I realize that I made it seem weird because I had her go to different classes, so sorry for the confusion about the teacher. (that is, if you **_**were**_ **confused)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I am not a guy, so I'm definitely not Stan Lee or Rick Riordan! All I own are my OC's. Yep. All two of them.  
**_*Previously*_

_I went up to the teacher's desk after everyone had left. "You wanted to see me?" I asked him. Please, gods, please don't be in trouble._

"_Yes, I did." He answered. "You're the girl that Chiron sent, correct?"_

**The Phantom Spider**

**Chapter 5**

**(Ari's POV)**

*Now*

"What?" I blurted out. Yeah, I know, _such_ an intelligent answer. "I mean, yeah, I am."

He gave me a friendly smile. "I thought so. I'm Adam Crew, son of Apollo." He held out his hand for our 'formal' introduction, and I shook it.

"Did Chiron tell you who, exactly, I was?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "He let me know that a demigod was coming, and would be in my class."

I nodded. "Ariel Charlotte Parker, daughter of Arachne, at your service." I said, giving a mock bow.

"Parker…" he mused. "Would that make you and Peter Parker related?"  
"We're actually twins." I replied.

"Where are you staying?" he asked me.

"Old apartment complex, a block away from here." I said nonchalantly. "The owners an old fat guy, y'know, smells like cheese. Anyway, he let's me stay there as long as I pay him twenty bucks a month. Chiron takes care of that."

Mr. Crew, I refuse to think of him as Adam; it's too weird, nodded. "Allright. Just let me know if you need anything. Weapons, armor, I have plenty of Ambrosia and Nectar, as well."

I smiled. "Thanks, sir." I turned to leave, then stopped in the doorway. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Gwen Stacy is a daughter of Athena?"

He mulled that over. "I have had my suspicions for a while now. She does have the looks of an Athena child." He said.

"And the brains," I added, helpfully.

He chuckled. "Yes, that too. Now go on home."

I left the classroom and headed home.

When I reached the side alleyway shortcut that I had used to get to the school, someone dropped down in front of me. I let out a startled squeak.

A figure decked out in red and blue with black spider webbing with a mask stood in front of me.

"What the Hades!" I shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?" Oh, I knew what he was doing. I had intentionally let him see me kill that blasted hellhound. I was just messing with him a little bit. What? Don't look at me like that, I was bored!

"Who are you and why… wait, did you just say Hades?" Spider-man asked, clearly confused.

"No," I lied innocently, "I said hell. Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

I could hear him grinding his teeth under his mask. "Okay, fine, whatever. But _who are you_?" His voice had dropped to a deadly whisper.

I sighed. "Dude, this is getting boring." I took my copper drachma pendent from around my neck(If you pressed the spider emblem on the back my suit shot out.) and started swinging it in front of his face like a pendulum. "You are getting very sleepy…" I said softly. Oh, did I forget to mention that Hypnos likes me, and has blessed me with the gift of hypnotism? No? Well, now I have.

Spider-man's chin hit his chest as his head slumped.

"You will not remember seeing me this morning, or meeting me in this alleyway. You will only remember this when The Phantom Spider has been unmasked. You will now sleep here for two minuets." I took of running so that he wouldn't catch sight of me when he woke up. No need for him to think I was some weird chick that knocked him out.

I laughed when I entered my apartment. This was gonna be fun!

**(A/N) Sorry that this is so short. I'm Trying to write multiple fanfictions at the moment, and I'm also working on a Parody of the Raven for my English class. Okay, so I put a poll up for the Leo/Ari romance, since in House of Hades Caleo happens (Calypso/Leo) Should I just go all AU and not have them end up together to keep Leo and Ari in their relationship. the poll is on my page. Also, I'm writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction where she… you know what, you'll just need to read it and find out. I'll be posting that soon. It's gonna be called **_**The Truth Sets Us Free**_**. Also, should I do a sequel to this (after this is done, obviously) where Ari, maybe Leo, and Peter join the Avengers (It'd be Post **_**Thor: The Dark World**_**) or maybe even do a three way crossover with :**

**A) Maximum Ride**

**B) Danny Phantom**

**C) Harry Potter**

… **I'll try to put up a poll for that as well.**


End file.
